Somber Sky
by PunkPlushie
Summary: He who rejects change is the architect of decay.
1. Uncommunicative

A/N: Hello, this is a re-write of a friends story, _StillWaitingOnTuesday_'s story _Dark Wishing._

Link To it - .net/s/4308042/1/Dark_Wishing

I recommend reading that if you have the time. I hope you enjoy my latest monstrosity.

Yeah, I don't own _Invader ZIM. _Be glad for that.

* * *

Amy, the girl of few words and fewer emotions, had arrived at the imitating doors of her new school in a strange town.

A fairly normal girl she was, maybe with an uncommon wardrobe. She knew her time in this place would not be the most enjoyable from the attitude radiating off her unfamiliar peers.

She could see them whispering to there friends, it was odd for anyone to join a school in April.

As she perambulated her way through the halls to her assigned classroom, she noticed the way people would look at her was as if they saw a ghost. A peculiar saying, she would greatly enjoy seeing a ghost some day.

She had arrived at her destination just at the time she should have for that irritating school bell had rung just she opened the door to the dingy little room. She stumbled in, not exceptionally graceful, but luckily not making a complete fool of herself.

Someone, who Amy suspected was the teacher of the class, came up to welcome her to the school, although it was difficult to hear due the chatter from the students. With a few shouts to the class the teacher was able to settle them all down, besides the few whispers that remained.

The teacher was fairly cute in that strange ditzy way. She was stumbling over herself as she informed the class of the new student; her name, her age and her old school as she also tried to joke with Amy on how her peers don't bite. Biting was not what she was afraid of, because luckily most kids get over that by grade four.

Amy politely smiled at her attempted joke and looked over to quickly scan her classmates. They either looked extremely bored or they were talking with their friends. All of them similar to each other; girls with caked on makeup toting popular brand named clothing, guys with disgustingly large muscles who seem only capable of talking about the size of their dicks.

It was all just quite sad.

Hiding within the mass of self-important, arrogant sex-drives was a boy who at least looked different. A thin figure, he might not be useful in a fight, glasses, a dark wardrobe, and peculiar hair.

_Wonder how much hair spray her used._ Amy joked to herself in her head.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the teacher, who liked to be addressed as Mrs. Germanotta. She told Amy, in her perky voice to take a seat in the empty desk at the back corner. Seemed odd to place a new student at the back of the classroom, but she didn't have much say in the matter.

Amy took her seat and closely eyed her peers around her something told her not to trust them.


	2. Aphorism

A/N: Hello lovelies!

I was only going to rewrite the first chapter my friends little story, but surprisingly I actually had some original fun writing this and have decided to continue.

Hopefully this is good news to someone out there, if not... we shan't get into that just yet, darlings.

One question, shall I post these in many short chapters like I have been or should I update them in longer chapters just not as often.

Thanks for reading, love you muffins.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Lunchtime; a useless hour, undoubtedly humans have to eat but this was not what students used this time for. It was a time for separating into distinctive groups – Stereotypes were inevitably in all schools.

Amy walked by the dark blue plastic lunch tables and still she was stared at. She noted the schools team colours – Blue and yellow. This information might be useful.

She didn't care much for fashion. People should clothe themselves in whatever they feel like. If people dress a certain way they should be judged on that alone, a typical thing for teenagers of her kind to think. Her friends in the past never agreed with her clothing style but would never say so.

Amy didn't feel hungry and so she went straight to an empty table. The sludge severed here smelled horrid and looked worse.

She swiftly pulled out her sketch book from the black and white striped tote bag she carried with her from class to class.

She lazily delineated parts and pieces of a character she had created; it was a vampire of sorts.

Shyly a small girl walked cautiously up to Amy interrupting her drawing. The strange girl looked genuinely interested in her artwork. This girl was far too skinny, but she seemed nice enough.

Amy stared blankly up at the girl hovering over her page. After a couple seconds the girl caught on that she was stared at, this skeleton of a human wasn't the brightest.

She somewhat hesitantly asked if Amy if she drew Vampires, a dumb question, seeing as though a picture of a Vampire lie right on her page.

Amy felt like pointing her idiocy but decided that might not be in her best interest and she replied with a simple;

"Yes, but the Nosferatu kind, not the sparking kind."

This might not have been a smart thing to say judging from the strange look planted on the girls face; Amy had nothing against suave vampires.

The girl spoke of someone named "Edward Cullen" from some book Amy had never heard of. The girl continued talking for a while and Amy chose not to listen, for she really had no interest in some fictional character. On and on and on she went more until Amy shot her an evil glare. With that subtle action the girl scurried off to the table from once she came.

The new surroundings were a chance for change, change that was not wanted.


	3. Note For The Lovelies

Greeting, lovelies!

This is not part of the story I just had say a few things to you all.

The whole "Twilight" bit in the last chapter titled Aphorism was a one time thing.

Nothing about Twilight will ever be brought up again.

I am not a fan of the series – not to say I dislike it. It just isn't my thing.

So please, if you are looking for a Twilight fanfiction go somewhere else. I'm sure you can find billions on this site.

If you are reading this for an Invader ZIM fanfiction do read on and I apologize for being slow with introducing characters from the show.

I hope you all have a wonderful day, KTHXBYE


End file.
